


The Things You Love Hurt You The Most

by Potato_219



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Rant Fic, Suicidal Thoughts, ooc hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_219/pseuds/Potato_219
Summary: Hinata suffers from the Hanahaki Disease.But Kageyama isn't there for him.(This is technically a rant fic with no actual plot so don't read it if you don't want to)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	The Things You Love Hurt You The Most

**Author's Note:**

> This mini fic has been written without editing, so I'm sorry if there isn't a proper flow to it.

It was another day at home, where Hinata lay down all alone.

Alone,

Alone,

Alone.

Coughing up bloody flower petals all alone in the dark with no one to care for him.

Why, oh why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to be that every night, he would cry himself to bed?

Nothing was wrong with his life, per say. He had a decent job with a decent pay. He had a large number of friends, but none of them were close. He had no one he could trust.

All alone.

Hinata had hope at first, that maybe, the person he loved would love him back. But no. He was downright rejected, like a sewer rat.

Now, what was his name again, huh? He was so handsome, and Hinata was so sure that they would be together, forever, and he would finally be cured.

But that wasn’t what fate had in store for him.

What really lied ahead for him was suffering, pain, misery, and loneliness. What he really had in store was to die unloved, being choked with those beautiful yet deadly flowers.

Then he remembered.

Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata smiled at the thought, albeit a bitter one, thinking about what he might be doing now. Probably out with some girl, laughing away without a care in the world.

How he wished for a life like that.

The things he would do for the tiniest ray of hope.

He would do anything.

But now, more than anything, he wanted everything to end. He wanted everything to end and then he could fall asleep and never get up again.

Maybe then he would be at peace.

But there was no point in doing any of these things anymore, because his miserable end was coming close, anyways.

Hinata had kept every flower he had coughed up, in hopes that someday, someone would find it and understand his grief, his overwhelming pain.

More flowers came. This time not mere petals, but whole flowers.

Why couldn’t this end faster?

Why?!

WHY?!

WHY?!

He screamed. Screamed his anguish but it seemed like not even a million years of it would even come close to relieving it.

Knock, knock.

“Is everything OK over there?”

“Uh, yeah.” Hinata replied dryly. “Everything’s fine.”

It wasn’t. Nothing was fine. Why should he wait to be choked to death by some stupid flowers?! 

...Why not end it now?...

Whatever happened next was a blur. But Hinata was happy. 

Because he fell asleep but never got up again.


End file.
